


Of Hellfire and Flowers

by WingedLesbianParagon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Greek god au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon
Summary: Greek God Moicy AU. Moira is Hades, Angela is Persephone, and they're going to meet and fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen if this is formatted awful or if there are any mistakes, I wrote this at 8am on my phone on the way to work and I'm posting it at 1am on my way home from work on my phone and I'll fix any serious problems later. 
> 
> I just really wanted super powerful and fashionably dressed Moira.
> 
> List of Gods introduced and what Overwatch character they are at the bottom.

Ruling the Underworld was a boring duty. Of course, it could be exciting at times, but most of the time it was very boring. Moira leaned back into her sharply hewn throne with a sigh, wine glass dangling from one hand. She was dressed in a smart black suit, black shirt, black tie. All just as sharply cut as her throne and impossibly free from creases and other imperfections. It was incredible what you could achieve fashion-wise when you were a God.

She drained her wine glass, setting it. down on the steps. Another thing about the Underworld, she thought, is that it's lonely. Well, maybe lonely isn't the right word. She mused on the subject while a skeletal servant collected her discarded glass. After all, there were a trillion souls here, the soul of everyone who had ever lived. And yet, they were all incredibly boring! And here she was, back at the crux of the issue, in that maybe she wasn't so much bored as she was lacking in the warmth of others. But perhaps Moira hadn't yet realized this.

Lost in thought, she completely missed the meek entrance of another servant, standing before her clutching a note in his ghostly hand. He stood there for a minute, politely waiting for his mistress to notice him. Her hair, red as embers, flickered almost imperceptibly as she pondered mysteries unknown to him. 

He gave a nervous cough.

"Oxford, what?" Her mismatched eyes flickered towards his as she abruptly sat up straight, acting as though she hadn't just been startled.

"A note, my Lady, from Lord Jack. Tracer awaits your return reply in the annex." Oxford held the note out to her as she took it from him coolly, making a concentrated effort to avoid putting her fingers through his ghost flesh. This was how Oxford knew that despite her brusque personality and the occasional temper, Lady Moira truly respected the dead who served her, in a way that many of her fellow Gods did not.

Moira snorted. The note was a summons from her youngest brother, Jack, self-proclaimed King of the Gods and the Lord of Lightning. He requested her prescence in a meeting with their other brother and Lord of the Seas, Gabriel.

"Why must I always travel there, Oxford? She asked, annoyed. "Why don't my brothers ever come to visit me here?" But she knew the answer; it was too dreary down there, too much a reminder that they had shafted Moira out of sunlight and happiness in order to eternally grant her an essential duty that no one had wanted. 

There were some serious problems in her family.

Oxford politely deigned to answer the question, knowing better. "Would you like me to return a response, my Lady?" He inquired.

Moira crunched the note in her hands, rising. "I'll deliver it myself." She strode down the stone hallway, veins of every perceptible ore glistening in the torch light as her footsteps echoed loudly in the emptiness of the vast area.

Moira threw open the doors of the annex and strode powerfully in. Tracer was just inside the doorway, buzzing around cheerfully with the help of the little wings on her sandals. Sometimes she made Moira feel dizzy.

"Oi dreary-bones, you got a return message? I've got a lot more to deliver, no time to waste." There was no bark in Tracer's bite, the woman was much too silly to take seriously, yet she still rankled Moira. The embers in her hair, still barely visible, burned just a little bit brighter.

"Yes, I've got important things to do too." Moira snapped, holding her hand out for pen and paper. Placing it against the wall, she paused for a minute to consider scrawling "Go fuck yourself" across the page. She bemusedly thrust that thought aside, writing a quick message announcing she would arrive at Mount Olympus as soon as suited her schedule (no need for them to know she had nothing planned). There was no point in making her already unfavorable position worse, and dear Jack did have quite the temper. There would be more subtle ways to screw with him at the gathering.

"Here you are." She said, handing the materials back to the waiting messenger, who tapped her heels together and disappeared with nary a goodbye.

Moira frowned at the rudeness as she turned to walk back to her throne, wondering just how long she could make them wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Gods:
> 
> Hades- Moira  
> Zeus - Jack  
> Poseidon - Gabriel  
> Hermes - Tracer


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the time for the warning that what I write might not be truly accurate to the full details of Greek myth. While I hope to not offend any Greek Mythology majors, there are actions and themes present in the myths that aren't necessary for the sake of enjoying a simple fanfiction story. This story also doesn't take place at the appropriate point in the timeline, as at the time of Persephone's marriage to Hades, the titans had not yet been overthrown.
> 
> That being said, there are a few elements i hope to capture.
> 
> Like last time, list of Overwatch characters and their godly counterpart at the end.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy.

Angela sighed as she gazed off into the distance, pulling a sprig of freshly plucked lavender in close. Giving it an appreciative sniff, she set it aside with the rest she had collected from the bounteous trees in the garden. Far off in the distance she could see her adoptive mother, Ana, showing her siblings how to properly care for the plants in their garden domain. 

"Plants are just as important as every other creation." Ana was speaking directly to her youngest daughter Fareeha. "Without them, none could survive." Fareeha gave her mother a solemn nod, indicating she understood. Ana chuckled, running a hand through the serious child's hair, and sent her off to play with the rest who had already abandoned the conversation.

Angela gathered her bouquets together and approached her mother, stepping lightly barefoot through the fields of green, dappled here and there with the yellow of a stray grain of wheat, blown from the other fields yonder. Her dress, a simple gradient affair coloured in yellow and orange, blew in the gentle wind. Yellow and orange lilies taken from the gardens adorned her brow like a crown. Angela adored her mother's domain; it was perhaps the most beautiful of all. She adjusted her circlet as she passed her lavender off to Ana.

"Thank you my dear," Ana smiled kindly at her. "These will brighten the rooms in Mount Olympus during our visit." Angela thought she caught a quick hint of a frown at the mention of Mount Olympus, but before she could respond, her mother had already turned back to her work. With nothing else to say, Angela leisurely walking to a nearby hot spring to get cleaned up.

Angela hummed as she scrubbed the dirt from her body. Travelling to Mount Olympus was not her favourite of tasks, not that it seemed to be anyone's. Yet, in order to keep the peace, they all had to pretend to be beholden to Lord Jack's rule. At least, to his face that is, and this meant showing up at the occasional gathering in order to avoid a fit.

Angela had another problem though, for she was quite beautiful. Her flaxen hair was long and golden, just like the wheat she cared for. Her skin was as white as the milky plant sap that nourished the insects and other small creatures that inhabited the world. Her eyes were blue, like the wildflowers that grow in abandoned places.

It was this beauty that drew many an eye to her. Angela was quite tired of all her suitors. Many had approached her with gifts, in an attempt to lure her into a marriage: most notably Hanzo had offered his lyre; Doomfist put forth a spear and armor; and Tjorbjorn a specially forged necklace. Angela was uninterested in the attentions of men and wished they would leave her alone, especially those among them who were already married! Many of the Gods were arrogant and ill-mannered besides, with little to no concern of how their actions might affect others or the humans that depended on them. Moreover, her mother would never consent to allow her to be married as she needed her help in tending to the fields, and Angela did not mind.

At least she pretended she didn't mind.

Putting that thought out of her head as quickly as it entered, she dried herself in a patch of sunlight before shrugging her dress back on.

\---‐---

Angela and Ana arrived at the top of Mount Olympus in a flutter of horse feathers as their chariot landed near the entrance. Handing the reins off to a groom, the two woman made their way into the castle entrance, amid the hustle and bustle of other arrivals and servants. Angela tried her best to hide behind the figures of others, but her golden hair stood out in the crowd. She winced as the brisk and unintelligible speech of the bustling crowd turned into appreciative murmurs when she walked by.

Ana, thankfully, was aware of the attentions focused on her daughter and determinedly helped deflect unwanted conversations on their way into the throne room.

"Oh kind young man, please help me carry my offering." Ana thrust the lavendar bouquets into the arms of Hanzo on their way by, leaving him to deliver it to its designated place.

"Tell me about your latest exploits." She drew Doomfist's attention away from Angela as he began to speak about himself, not even realizing when they snuck away.

"What plans do you have in the forge this evening?" Tjorbjorn launched into an explanation of a new metallurgy technique as Ana urged Angela to head the rest of the way into the throne room while everyone was distracted.

Angela hurried between two large oaken doors and quickly stepped to one side, hiding her prescence behind a stone pillar in order to take a deep breath. The room was enormous. A vaulted ceiling, as tall as twenty people, rose high above with windows allowing light to enter in enormous stripes that dappled the tables below. Clearly she was early, as there were only three others in the room. Behind the tables (likely assembled for the day's guests) sat a series of steps that led to a raised dais upon which rested three thrones. The middle throne was the largest, and as Angela peeked from behind her hiding place, Jack laughed raucously at joke from the occupant of the rightmost throne, Gabriel. In the leftmost throne sat a person that Angela had no conscious memory of ever having met before.

Were they a man or a woman? Angela squinted in order to get a better view of the throne's occupant. All she could see from her position was short fiery red hair that seemed to lazily flicker in the sunlight, a finely tailored black suit, and a clearly bored demeanor as they leaned to the side with a fist under their chin.

Angela thought to herself for a minute, remembering her lessons. If the Lightning God was in the middle and Lord of the Seas was on the right, then the person on the left must be the ruler of the Underworld! She'd heard of Moira, the queen who rarely left her domain, even for Godly gatherings. 

Most Gods resembled their role, and yet, Moira appeared nothing like she had expected: young and beautiful rather than anything like the dead or the harpy-like servants of her realm.

Angela leaned eagerly forward to catch a better look, and that's when she realized that Moira was looking directly at her! Briefly, she felt transfixed by the woman's bold gaze as it roamed over her curiously. Clearly Moira did not recognize her.

Catching herself, Angela fumbled a nervous curtsey and stepped back behind the pillar, heart beating quickly, her warm cheeks in a blush. Here she'd been trying to avoid being detected, and now she'd gone and been noticed by one of the most powerful Gods of all! 

Thankfully, it was only a woman this this time, and she wouldn't be forced to fend off another suitor. Was Moira married? Angela's stomach tightened in a peculiar manner and she felt the irresistible urge to peek out again. 

Moira's eyes were still focused on her, and this time a thin red eyebrow lifted upwards as part of a questioning smile. She cast an annoyed glance at her distracted brothers, still fooling around, and rose from her throne.

Angela dove back behind her pillar, chest aflutter. 

Oh dear God, the woman was coming this way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator Voice: She was going to have another suitor.
> 
> Hades- Moira  
> Zeus - Jack  
> Poseidon - Gabriel  
> Demeter- Anna  
> Despoina- Fareeha  
> Persephone - Angela  
> Hermes - Tracer  
> Ares- Doomfist  
> Hephaestus - Tjorbjorn  
> Apollo - Hanzo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all seen the fine work and art blog of lisahawkeye? She did an amazing Hades-Moira inspired piece that can be viewed here: https://eye-of-the-hawk.tumblr.com/post/186441405479/inspired-by-wingedlesbianparagons-genius-greek
> 
> Please go give her art the attention it deserves.

The only thing more boring than ruling the Underworld was a family gathering.

Moira sighed, running a hand through her hair before leaning as far away from her brothers as she could. They were chattering away about something or other that didn't concern her. Not that she'd care to listen to them even if it did. Not that they'd care to listen to her even if it did.

She gazed out wistfully from her throne into the vastness of the room. She adored the tall windows that allowed the light to filter in and light up the dust motes in the air as they swirled downward. Though she might never admit it to anyone, she missed the land above her domain and its bright colours. While underground was opulent in its own way, full of richly coloured gemstones and lava, nature was truly special.

Lost in thought for a minute, she was disturbed by raucous laughter coming from the direction of her brothers' thrones. She winced as Jack slammed his fist on the stone in mirth and looked towards the solid oak doors at the back of the room. Surely the meeting would be starting soon, and then she would be able to return home to her quiet, contemplative solace.

A flash of gold distracted her from her ire. What was _that_?

She leaned forward. A woman had entered the throne room and was standing shyly beside one of the many supporting pillars. Moira gazed at her curiously. One of the lesser Gods perhaps, or maybe even a child of one of the lesser Gods? Moira's antisocial leanings often prevented her from being able to recognize anyone she wasn't explicitly required to.

Oh! The woman had spotted Moira's gaze and hopped behind the pillar.

Shy? How curious. Moira smiled to herself. A shy God was a very rare thing in Mount Olympus, what with everyone vying for status and power.

Suddenly an eye peeked out from behind the sandblasted marble. Moira raised a questioning eyebrow. She could see the woman's blush from here. A blushing God was not at all uncommon at Mount Olympus, not with the way her family acted.

But blushing at Moira? Unheard of. She frowned. The woman gave a rushed curtsey and once again stept behind the pillar, leaving Moira in a sort of bemused confusion.

Who was this admittedly beautiful, blonde stranger? She had to know. Casting a quick glance at her brothers to ensure they were still occupied, Moira rose from her throne and and ran her hands over her obsidian suit jacket as though to smooth her already immaculate outfit. Walking down to meet a lesser God was below her station; normally she'd have summoned her up to her throne. However, for some strange reason she didn't want her brothers to see this woman and steal the conversation away.

Moira quickly walked across the cobbled floor, fiddling nervously with her tie. Why was she nervous? Moira was never nervous; she was the Ruler of the Underworld for God's sake!

When Moira reached the stone pillar, she realized her mouth was suddenly dry. Cursing herself, she adjusted her collar once more before stepping behind the pillar.

Moira was greeted by the sight of bright blue eyes that peered at her cautiously, embarrassed, as the woman peeled herself from her hiding spot and gave a longer, fuller curtsey.

"Your grace."

A moment's pause went between them while Moira worked recapture her tongue. Giving a slight bow, she managed to utter out a barely successful reply.

"Uhhh, hi."

At the same moment as Moira extended a long, manicured hand outwards to introduce herself, she was interrupted by the groaning of the throne room doors. Suddenly the throng of people from the hallway were making their way to their seats, chattering and laughing as they drifted in.

Before she could say anything else, a God she recognized as Ana, ruler of the harvest came sweeping through in a rush. Uttering a quick "Moira" and giving a polite nod, Ana swept the blonde away in the rush and suddenly Moira was lost in the crowd moving around her.

Bewildered, she began making her way back to her throne, using her height to her advantage to lightly shoulder people out of her way. The woman had some connection to Ana then, her daughter perhaps? She would have to find out, once the meeting was done. She would have to find her again; she had to find out who she was.

Moira settled resolutely in her seat as the meeting was called to order. That settled it, she would call them up to see her when the meeting was done, when the Gods politely came by to pay their respects to Jack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting passed by uneventfully. So uneventfully in fact, that Moira had no idea what the meeting was even about. She had been distracted, furtively trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde woman that had captured her attention and failing at it due to the density of the crowd. Thankfully it seemed that nothing they'd discussed had required a response from her.

She sat quietly now, waiting as patiently as she could while the crowd slowly came by and offered polite words to her and her brothers. Many only acknowledged her to that extent that decorum required, quickly hurrying on to Jack or stopping to crack a joke with Gabriel. The nature of her kingdom and her own generally dour nature prevented her from receiving too much worship.

She hummed quietly to herself, tapping her fingers on the arm of her throne as she nodded back at those who thought to greet her politely.

Where were they?

The crowd was thinning out now, only a few faces remaining. Surely she hadn't missed them?

No... they hadn't been by. Surely Ana wouldn't have risked Jack's anger by leaving without coming to see him?

Moira stood as the last few guests filtered through.

Or maybe she would; Ana was proud, fearless. Surely any daughter of hers would be too. Moira spent most of her time deep underground. Had she missed out on a feud of some sort? Oh how she loved a good feud.

When everyone was gone she prodded her brother on the shoulder.

"Jack."

"What?" Came his gruff response.

"Does Ana have a daughter?" She inquired quietly, attempting not to show too much interest, lest _he_ start showing interest in _her_ interest.

"Several. Why do you ask?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Merely curious," She slowly drawled. "She came today with another woman I did not recognize."

"Angela, the one you were talking to earlier?" Gabriel cut in, with a mischievous voice.

Ahhh. He was paying attention. Noted.

"Ana and Angela," Jack mused. "Did they come by my throne today?" His brows wrinkled together in thought.

"Of _course_ they did." Moira replied in a sort of light, teasing voice while Gabriel shot her a quickly raised eyebrow. She returned it with one of her own. "No one would dare to show the king of the Gods any disrespect."

"I don't remember seeing them..." He complained angrily.

"Well,we _are_ getting old." She muttered. And with that, Moira turned on her heel and quickly left.

_Angela._

Now she at least had a name.

She could work with that.


End file.
